For enlivening the atmosphere, glow sticks are frequently used at a party or a concert. Generally, the glow stick has a brittle inner container, and a flexible outer container covers outside thereof. Moreover, the glow stick may include a suitable fluorescent dye retained therein. Two preferable chemicals are respectively kept inside the two containers, and when a user flexes the outer container, the two chemicals are configured to be mixed so as to initiate the chemical reaction and emit at least a preferable light thereby providing embellishment at the party or concert.
However, conventional glow sticks are disadvantageous because: (i) the glow stick cannot be turned off once activated, and it only can glow for a short period of time, which limits its applicability; and (ii) as mentioned above, the glow stick can only emit the light for a short period of time and cannot be reused, which is neither cost-effective nor environmentally friendly. Thus, more and more people use the flash lights on their cellular phones in a party or concert as glow sticks. However, the flash light on the cell phone is monotonous because it can only generate very limited types of lights. Also, the flash light is control by each person in the party or concert, so it is difficult to synchronize the lights to generate a better lighting effect. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a system to control lighting effect on mobile devices to overcome the problems presented above.